republicofdoylefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr.Comatose
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Bar Creep Please add photo of Bar Creep which appeared in Duchess of George. I created him because He was Portrayed by James Binkley. I am fan of Murdoch Mysteries and James Binkley there portrayed Ezekiel Farrelly in episode Republic of Murdoch. I wonder how James Binkley looks in this TV Show. Please, Please, Please answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 13:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC)) : Hi there, I am guessing you like the actor James Binkley. I am glad you reached out to me and I wish I could help. For such a minor character, it is very hard to find an image for him. You would have to make the screenshot yourself for an image. I normally don't create pages for characters that don't have a name but I don't run this wikia. What I can do is re-format the page to make it look better or teach you how to do it. A good organized page is better for everyone. I also love Republic of Doyle and watch Murdoch Mysteries once and a while. If you want further help, you can reach me at Haven wikia where I am the admin. Mr.Comatose (talk) 22:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Is he this bastard? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:39, June 16, 2015 (UTC)) Maybe. Probably most likely. If you can't cut tht image out, I can do that for you if you like. Mr.Comatose (talk) 00:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Done. I very much appreciate your offer. If you can please expand his page. I can't english very well. And I dont know what they says in this scene. Because I not seen subtitles. I only hear: You are okay Leslie? or yeah back off.' Or something. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 12:09, June 17, 2015 (UTC))' Well you pretty much inputted all the information that was on that character. I know that he was an underling of Maurie Becker, but thats about it. If you would like I can format the page so it looks a bit more professional if you like. Mr.Comatose (talk) 02:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes, Please. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 04:09, June 18, 2015 (UTC)) Ok I will get to that tonight. I will also write an explanation so you know what I'm doing so you can do it later yourself. Mr.Comatose (talk) 11:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC)